The invention relates to a device for connecting containers stacked on ships, especially on ship's decks, with two connecting pieces having hooking portions which are engagable to container corner fittings of adjacent containers, preferably of containers stacked side by side.
These type of devices are called bridge fittings in the art. They serve for anchoring the top layer of containers which are stacked for example on ship's decks or hatches. These devices each connect two adjacent containers in the horizontal direction. For this purpose, the device is provided with two hook-like or base-like hooking portions which engage the recesses of upper container corner fittings of two side by side containers. To bridge the space between two adjacent containers and to compensate for an inaccurate positioning of the containers relative to one another, the effective length of the device can be varied by changing the distance between the hooking portions or connecting pieces.
Known in the art is a device of this type in which the hooking portion of a first connecting piece is connected to an end of an adjusting portion in an articulated manner. One end of this adjusting portion passes through the second connecting piece. The part of the adjusting portion which is engaged to the second connecting piece is designed as a threaded rod, onto which the second connecting piece, provided with an appropriate nut, is screwed. By turning the nut on the adjusting portion of the first connecting piece, the distance between the hooking portions of the individual connecting pieces can be altered.
The above described known device has a relatively short service life. The thread which is locking the two connecting portions in a position with the required distance is easily damaged in practical operation by exterior impacts. Moreover, especially the thread corrodes very fast due to contact with salt water which can not be avoided on board a ship. To prevent this corrosion, the known device needs to be maintained and serviced regularly, which requires a high expenditure of labour, time and money. Furthermore, the adjustment of the distance between the hooking portions as required by the storage position of the containers is rather complicated as the nut has to be turned with an appropriate tool.